Pretty Rhythm: Dream Stage
by JigokuTenshi834
Summary: When MARs meet Ageha Nanase they don't expect her to declare her hatred of Prism Stars, nor do they expect her to then join Pretty Top, claiming she'll defeat all Prism Stars. But it turns out that Nanase holds the key to a new Prism technique: Prism Stage. Can MARs help Nanase overcome her problems and help her rekindle her love of Prism Shows?
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Stranger

"Waa! This is so cute!" Aira cried, hugging the top to her chest. Aira, Rizumu and Mion had decided to visit Prism Stone that day after hearing about Shou's new designs. This was why the other two members of MARs were watching Aira run around the store in a mad dash, stopping only to worship another item. Finally she seemed to calm down and came to a stop in front of the two girls.

"What do you think of the new designs?" Shou asked, coming up behind them.

"I love them! Shou-san's designs are definitely the best!" She replied and the two seemed to go off into a world of their own.

"Alright love birds, break it up!" Rizumu ordered jokingly as she shoved them apart. They both blushed and turned their heads away from each other.

Aira started to reply but was distracted by something she caught sight of in the corner of her eye. "Who's that?" She asked and the two girls turned around. Outside the shop, peering through the window was a girl with hearts in her eyes.

"She looks weird pressed up against the glass like that, why doesn't she just come inside?" Rizumu commented.

"Let's go see what she wants," Mion added. The three of them made their way over to the girl who had yet to notice them.

"Ano… Can we help you?" Aira asked and a pair of icy blue eyes bore into her. The girl stood up straight and glared at them.

"_No_," she replied coldy before turning and stalking away, not noticing when a small notebook fell from her pocket.

"What a rude girl," Mion huffed picking up the notebook. It was a light aqua colour and had a silver floral pattern decorating one side. She flipped the latch holding the book closed and turned to the first page.

"Mion-chan? You shouldn't go through peoples things…" Aira trailed off. It was obvious Mion wasn't listening to her and Rizumu had gone over to in the book too. With a sigh, Aira went over and joined them; if you can't beat them, join them. When she set her eyes on the page, she had to hold back a gasp. Decorating the pages were different clothing designs, all ranging from casual to beach wear and all amazing.

"So a girl with a personality like that can design things this good?" Rizumu asked bitterly. "Aira's designs are much better anyway." Aira tore her eyes from the designs and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Rizumu-chan. Still, I wonder who that girl was…?" She asked, staring back in the direction where the mysterious girl disappeared.

* * *

"See you later!" The boys waved at the girls as they left the shop and began wandering the mall.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry!" Rizumu asked them.

"Eh? But we just ate!" Aira exclaimed.

"So?"

"If you keep eating so much you're going to get fat," Mion told her.

"It's fine, it's fine!" She waved it off making the two sigh. Aira- not paying attention to where she was going- was surprised when she felt herself run into something.

"Itai!"

"Aira! Are you okay?" Rizumu exclaimed, offering her a hand. Taking it, Aira stood and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, somehow," she smiled sheepishly Turning back to face the person she ran into, Aira found a familiar face.

"Ah! You're that girl from before!" Rizumu exclaimed, making the girl glance up at them.

"Sorry for running into you," Aira apologised while the girl just glared at them. "Um… You left this behind before." She pulled out the notebook and held it out for the girl to take. The girl snatched it from her grasp and left without another word. "Wait!" Aira called out to her and she stopped.

"What?" She spat out. Aira panicked- she hadn't really been thinking when she'd called out to the girl and now she didn't know what to say. Luckily, her friends were more straight-forward than her.

"What's your problem?" Mion asked her.

"All you've done is been rude to us for no reason!" Rizumu added.

"Why should I be nice to you?" The girl asked in reply making the two frown.

"It's common courtesy to be polite to others," Mion said.

"Especially people who've returned something you lost," Rizumu added.

"Why should I be courteous to _you_?"

"We haven't done anything to you!" Rizumu replied frustrated. The girl only scowled at her before replying.

"I hate Prism Stars." She started, "and people aren't usually 'polite' to people they hate." With that she turned around and stalked off, leaving the three gaping.

"That girl is so- so-!" Rizumu trailed off angrily.

"Irritating? Rude?" Mion suggested.

"That's it! Don't you think so, Aira?" But Aira wasn't listening. She was too busy worrying about the strange girl. Why did she say she hated Prism Stars? "Aira!" Mion snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hai?"

"I said; let's go home," she repeated.

"Ah, gomen! Okay, let's go." Aira smiled and the three proceeded to walk home.

* * *

A soft scraping was the only thing heard as the girl glided across the ice. After parting ways with the others, Aira had decided to take a different route home and had come across an ice rink. There was only a single person on the ice and they just happened to be the same girl from before.

"Kirei…" Aira whispered as she watched the girl. She was a beautiful skater to say the least and Aira found herself unable to tear her eyes away. It was almost as if she was magically floating above the ice and Aira was afraid that if she looked away, the girl would disappear. There was nothing special about her routine, there were no jumps or any music and she seemed to just be moving thoughtlessly, but it was beautiful all the same.

Suddenly the girl came to a stop and Aira thought she had been caught watching. However the girl just skated to the edge of the rink and left the ice. It was as if some unseen force had stopped her from skating anymore. She was quick to remove her skates and begin walking off. When she turned around, Aira thought she had spotted something glistening on her cheek, but she'd moved out of view before she could check. Was it possible that she had been crying? But why would she be crying? And why would she skate if she said she hated Prism Stars?

"Mou! Maybe a bath will clear my head!" She declared. All these questions were giving her a headache. Maybe she'd talk it over with the girls and get their opinion, but for now she'd just focus on getting home.

* * *

**How was it? I feel like this chapter was a little awkwardly written, especially at the start, but I don't think it was too bad. Tell me what you guys think okay! :D Also, do you guys prefer if I use Rizumu or Rhythm? Or do you just not care?**

**P.S I dedicate this story to my awesome little Kouhai HeartArcFantasy21, she helped me with my OC and is just so awesome! I love you Tenshi-chan! XD**

**I'm not sure how often I'll update, it might be once a week or once every 2 weeks. I'm kind of busy at the moment with school and such but in 2 weeks I get a 2 week vacation from school so I might update more often then.**

* * *

**Dictionary:**

___Ano- _Um___  
Gomen- _Sorry_  
Hai- _Yes  
_Itai- _Ouch/Ow


	2. Chapter 2: Ageha Nanase

"You saw her skating?!" Rizumu exclaimed loudly.

"Un," Aira nodded. They were currently having a break from practice and Aira told the two about what she'd seen the previous night at the ice rink.

"Why would she say she hates Prism Stars if she skates too?" Rizumu asked in confusion.

"I don't know, Rizumu-chan, but you should have seen her! She was good- no, amazing! She didn't have any music or special jumps but she was just…" Aira told them in awe of the girl's talent.

"Well no matter how good she is, MARs is still at a higher level," Mion said haughtily. Before Aira could reply the door to the practice room opened and President Asechi and Jun walked in.

"Girls, I have made a decision," Asechi stated, confusing them.

"What are you talking about, Asechi-shachou?" Rizumu asked.

"Pretty Top will create a special elite class and you three will be a part of it."

"Eh!?" The three exclaimed.

"Also, we will be holding auditions for another girl to join the class."

"Eh!?"

"By creating an elite class I can raise the fees for lessons and for MARs' shows!" She sung, dollar signs in her eyes.

"But won't it be weird having another girl practice with MARs?" Rizumu asked.

"Have you got a problem with this?" Asechi asked with an evil glint in her eyes, Rizumu paled.

"No!"

"Good," Asechi went back to her dreaming, the dollar signs returning to her eyes. The girls sighed in defeat and turned to Jun as he began to speak.

"You girls will be the one's judging the audition," he announced. The girls eyes widened and their jaws slackened.

"What?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Who better to judge candidates for the elite class than the students _in_ the class?"

"Still…" Aira mumbled.

"Well, it could be fun," Rizumu stated cheerfully.

"At least I can make sure only the best get to train with me," Mion added haughtily. Aira smiled at the two before speaking.

"Well if you guys are okay with it then let's do it!"

"The auditions are tomorrow at 10:00am," Asechi told them, seeing they had agreed.

"Tomorrow?" The girls were surprised. "You couldn't have told us earlier?!" Rizumu cried. This was _way _too last minute.

"Just be glad I didn't leave telling you until tomorrow." The girls sighed at their presidents antics. At least they would have fun tomorrow.

* * *

"Waa!" Rizumu exclaimed in surprise. "I never knew someone could skate so badly!" she commented as soon as the current skater they were auditioning left the rink.

"Rizumu-chan!" Aira exclaimed. "You shouldn't be so rude!" She scolded.

"But it's true!"

"I agree. I will _not _train with someone who skates like _that_." Mion added and Aira sighed. Sure the girl wasn't a _great _skater but there was no reason to be rude. The elephant costume added a very… nice touch to the girls dance (if you could even call it that).

"How about we all just agree not to pass her instead of being mean?" Aira suggested.

"Mou, Aira you're too nice!" Rizumu exclaimed but the girls complied anyway, putting the girl's entry form into the ever growing 'fail' pile. So far there had been a few girls who were good, but not quite good enough to accept into the class, meaning that no one had managed to get into the class yet. "This isn't as fun as I thought it would be," Rizumu sighed and the girls nodded. The few performances were fun, and the girls enjoyed being able to be the judges instead of contestants for once. But after they got to 100 applicants they started getting bored and tired. Because there was no audience allowed, most of the people had only entered to see MARs and had no real talent, meaning yet another horrible performance for them to watch.

"Applicant number 148, please enter the judging area," a voice called over the intercom. The girls looked over to the entrance of the ice rink and noticed a familiar face, entering the ice.

"Ah, it's you!" Rizumu exclaimed as she stood in her seat, pointing her finger at the girl she'd met at the mall a few days before. The girl looked at her and glared before proceeding to the judges table to hand in her application form.

"H-Hello," Aira started, only to receive a cold look. "What's your name?"

"Ageha Nanase," she stated as she handed over the form.

"Are you going to perform or just stand there?" Mion asked rudely and the girl glared before moving to the middle of the ice. The girl- now known as Nanase- looked over at the person controlling the music and held up three fingers. The contestants were required to dance to one of MARs' songs which were given to them on a list, indicating what number each song was. They would then tell the DJ which song they would be performing to. The DJ nodded and the music to 'You May Dream' came blasting through the speakers. As she began dancing, it was like someone had flipped a switch on the girl. Her whole aura began shining brilliantly as she began her performance. There was no denying that MARs could see that she was highly skilled and watched in awe as she perfectly executed their dance.

"Wow, Aira," Rizumu gaped. "You weren't kidding when you said she was good."

"W-well I'll admit she _might _be good enough to be in this class." Mion said, not willing to admit how talented she thought the girl was because of her pride.

While Nanase had chosen to use the original dance as opposed to creating her own routine as some other contestants had, there was still something special about the routine that captivated the three. Nanase wasn't even wearing anything special- just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt- but the clothes were glowing as if they were made of diamonds.

"She…can hear the clothes' voice…" Aira mumbled as she watched the girl.

"Are you serious, Aira?" Rizumu asked as she looked at her in shock. Aira nodded distractedly as she replied.

"It's just like the time those girls took my stones. Her glow is the same…" Each contestant was required to be able to perform at least one Prism jump, and MARs watched on, entranced as she prepared for her jump. She skated around the rink, doing several small jumps before leaping into the main one. As she spun, the space behind her became different shades of pink with clouds all around. A white bow appeared in her hand and she held it as if she were about to shoot an arrow, despite the fact that there was none. When the string was pulled back as far as possible, a glowing arrow appeared.

"Heart Arrow!" Nanase called as she released the arrow. It flew through the sky in a trail of sparkles before piercing through the centre of a giant heart and causing it to explode, showering the area in small hearts and glitter. After landing, Nanase stuck a pose and the music ended, leaving the room in total silence.

"S-sugoi…" Aira had only whispered it, but the sound reverberated through the silent room. The girls stared at each other in a silent stand-off. MARs on one side of the judging table, Nanase on the other. The girls glanced at each other for a second before Rizumu spoke up.

"You… Pass." She wasn't happy to be saying the words, still irritated at her rude behaviour, but she couldn't ignore the talent the girl had. Nanase simply nodded before turning and leaving the room. Once she left, the girls snapped out of their riviere. "What's wrong with her?! Shouldn't she be _happy _since she passed the audition?!" Rizumu cried angrily, stomping her foot.

"Don't worry, Rizumu," Mion started. "We can get our revenge on her during training." An evil glint shone in her eyes and the other two shivered.

"Demon!" They whisper-yelled.

"Did you say something?" She turned on them.

"N-No!" They cried in fright

"Good." Mion turned back to the table and placed Nanase's form off to the side, creating a 'pass' pile next to the much larger 'fail' pile.

"Applicant number 149, please enter the judging area."

"We're going to be here for a while, aren't we?" Rizumu complained, slumping over the table. Aira only laughed nervously, not denying the statement. "Asechi-shachou!" Rizumu cried angrily, causing the noise to echo through the building.

* * *

"Nee-san, I'm home," A voice called as they entered the house. The figure walked through the dim house until they reached the room they were looking for. On a couch in the centre of the room was another figure that stood when they heard the person enter the room. "Nee-san," they greeted. "I passed." The dark figure walked over from the couch to give the person a hug. When they pulled back they began making signs with their hands. "You want to celebrate? I think there's some cake in the fridge. Nee-san, you wait here while I go get it." The person then turned and headed for the kitchen. When they were turned around from 'Nee-san' the smile left her face and a malicious smirk took its place.

"I'll get my revenge for you Nee-san, just wait."

* * *

**How was it? Sorry I took so long to update but I'm on holiday's now so I might get a couple of chapters done :)**

**I'd like to thank my awesome new beta **_**Ravena Felidae **_**for editing this story, I hope we can work well together :D  
I'd also like to thank my awesome kouhai _HeartArcFantasy21_ once again for the name of Nanase's Prism jump :) **

**Thanks everybody who read and left a review or favourite/followed this story :)**


End file.
